forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Camael
Category: Deceased Members Category: Force Sensitives Category: Sith Members Camael led a peaceful existence in her early years on the grassy plains of the southern hemisphere of Kiffu, the only daughter of a female Kiffar diplomat and a technical engineer. Although she was discovered to have great Force potential while still an infant, her parents strong family values stopped them from allowing their child to train at the Jedi Temple on Yavin IV. While a headstrong girl who preferred to help her father in his mechanics shop, she had a natural talent for composition, which led her mother to urge Camael to apply to the University of Coruscant’s prestigious School of Music. Camael had little knowledge of the world outside Kiffu, aside from what her space-faring human father had told her in bedtime stories, but happily accepted a place in the capital of the Core Worlds. It was during her unassuming years of study that she realized her destiny. As a student, she was quiet and conscientious, having a few close friends who she could confide in. During a study visit to the Galaxies Opera House in the Uscru District, she became acutely aware that she was being followed. Pushing her paranoia to one side for several hours, she forgot her worry until she was seated next to a dark robed figure while watching an acrobatic performance. Glancing discreetly to one side, the first thing she noticed was a gleaming, half-concealed lightsaber. Camael had always been fascinated by weapons and even more attentive to the weapons of the Jedi. Since she arrived at Coruscant, she had seen many Jedi in the cluttered and heaving passageways, mostly in two’s. She had always viewed their complacency as mere indecisiveness, but had (mostly) kept her thoughts to herself. She would later learn that the male figure next to her was a Prophet of the Dark Side, one of a few in the dark side cult originally envisaged by Darth Millennial. She would also later partially neglect her musical studies as the Prophet provided her with training to hone her Force capabilities, yet never fully revealing to her the inmost secrets of the Sith. He accepted her as she was and she yearned more for his presence. She never asked why he had chosen her and he never volunteered the information. The natural impatience of Camael fuelled her desire to hunger for more teachings. Camael always managed to avoid falling into anger and rage, but her minds balance was beginning to falter. Even when her "Master" left his apprentice to travel to the planet of Dromund Kaas, she eagerly turned the pages of every historical book on the dark side he had. It wasn’t until she gave birth to their child and the infant was whisked away by the Jedi that she would realize her capacity for anger and hatred. Even now, Camael still cannot understand how the Jedi took her Force-sensitive child from her when she was sleeping and vows to use her rage to retrieve her son. She knows not when the Prophet will return, but used her own capabilities to find a path of vengeance, one she managed to fulfill upon seeking out the Sith. To help her in her search, she discovered the location of and traveled to Ni'novia to contact the Ni'novian Empire. They offered her protection and their resources in tracking down her son. While there, she met Lord Raziel who taught her many things about the Sith arts and especially the path of the Blood Assassin. She rarely returned to Ni'novia, but spent most of her time searching for her son. She was killed in the Galaxial War.